<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parental Advisory by lynnthere_donethat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719165">Parental Advisory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat'>lynnthere_donethat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wheeling Through the Midnight Streets - TDAU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absent Parents, Angst and Feels, Captial F for Fiction, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream’s parents are original characters in this, Found Family Dynamics, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, SBI adopting Dream because Dream do be parentless, Teenage Disasters AU, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wilbur Soot Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a normal Saturday, when two uninvited guests drop in. Unannounced and unwanted, Dream’s estranged parents arrive to the house. And it’s tense, to say the least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wheeling Through the Midnight Streets - TDAU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parental Advisory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This goes to KitKat who commented about getting to know more about Dream’s parents! (I️ couldn’t Gift it unfortunately so I️ apologize) I️ hope you guys like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just a normal Saturday. A rare day, in that everyone was over at Dream’s place, various cars clogging the driveway and street as well. A pile of book bags, shoes and jackets littered the entryway, as the pile tumbled into the sitting room as well. Half empty drinks littered the counter, while a pile of cups and straws filled the sink. In the first bedroom on the second landing, a couple peered into the doorway, taking in the sight. Four bodies clustered on the bed, three tightly embraced, and one along the foot. A trio of boys loitering on a futon at the end of the bed, facing the large bay windows. The window seats housing two females curled into a pile of books and binders. More bodies littered the floors, with various blankets and pillows dotting the floor. Other chairs and surfaces were also polluted with teenage bodies, either asleep or focused on textbooks and piles of papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cleared throat broke the serene silence, and the middle boy on the bed shot up, blond hair tousled and green eyes widened in surprise, as five words tumbled out, half thought and unprompted when he caught the duo standing in his doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing home?” Dream asked, staring slack jawed at the two people standing in the doorway to his bedroom. He knew that they had seen the pile of shoes and bags in the entry, and saw the various sleeping bodies in his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clayton, is that really how you greet your parents?” The female said, his mother. Bernice Taken was a formidable woman, with her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun, neutral make-up was as composed as always, and she stood proud and tall next to his father, Alexander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, mother. I️ wasn’t aware that you would be home so early.” Dream apologized, sitting up. His friends were stirring, roused by the sudden noise from when they were napping in the Saturday afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright dear. Your father and I️ will be in the office until dinner.” She said promptly and like they arrived soundlessly, they left soundlessly. Dream sat up in his bed, rubbing his face. He felt Sapnap’s arm fall from his chest into his lap, as he was sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” The ravenet mumbled, as he moved up the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, uh my parents are home.” Dream choked out, and the murmuring that had begun instantly quieted. Looks were cast around the room, as they tried to remember the stance on his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents?” Sam asked, peering up from his laptop confused. Dream couldn’t bring himself to speak, so he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it already that time of year?” George asked, sitting up and drawing himself over Sapnap’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t a set, time per se. But apparently.” Dream said softly, still staring where his parents had been standing. Dream slowly blinked before scanning his friends that were lounged around his room. Niki and Puffy were seated in the large bay window seats elbow deep into their respective homework, while the Watson boys were sprawled across the futon in front of his TV. Wilbur and Techno were seated back to back on the futon, while Tommy sat in front of them on his phone. Techno had a hefty book of Ancient Greek history and fables, while Wilbur scribbled into a notebook. Sam was in a chair as well working on a Comp Sci project. Tubbo, Sapnap, George and Dream were laying on the bed, the upperclassmen curled around each other, while Tubbo laid across the foot, braiding Techno’s hair as he read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, they were here at the beginning, is this twice in a year?” Sapnap asked. Dream nodded in confirmation, and moved to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where are you going?” Tommy asked, looking towards the blond. The freshman had abandoned his homework in exchange for his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nunya.” Dream said, before quickly leaving the room. Tommy flinched as the door shut. Not quite slammed, but definitely had some force behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream strode down the hall with tension building in his shoulders. His parents texted him, requesting his presence and he was not looking forward to the inevitable lectures and reminders that came with the arrival of his mother and father. He was born in the prime of their careers, and instead of sacrificing their livelihoods for a while for him, they just passed him to his family and eventually sitters. He only calls them his parents because he has too, considering their positions and his reputation as the perfect son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked on the wooden doors to the offices, one of the few rooms he didn’t allow anybody in. When the sharp “enter” sounded, he quickly entered and faced them. Severe frown lines marred once youthful faces, business suits pressed and perfect, from the scarlet lacquer on his mother’s nails to the neatly trimmed beard and moustache his father wore, to the shiny patent leather of their shoes and luxurious yet simplistic wallet and handbag. His mother looked up from her computer, and gently pushed up the glasses perched on her nose. Mannequin-like as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, good punctuality Clayton. My son, how have you been?” She asked, closing a notebook filled with her neat print. She leaned forward, a sliver of genuine affection seeping into her voice, for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I️’ve been well Mother, between football practice and school everything is going well. How were your trips?” He asked, patient and pleasant, despite the forced formalness of the conversation. It was suffocating, feeling like he was talking to strangers rather than the people who gave birth to him. Although, anymore they were strangers. They missed countless birthdays, instead sending lavish gifts from wherever they were and a healthy sum of cash to show their love. If it could be called love. Most of his stuff was so he could be self sufficient and wouldn’t need to rely on them, however he still knew them as his parents. Nobody else had ever come close to claiming that role until recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I️ would hardly call them trips, Clay. They are just business ventures and they are terribly boring and long.” Bernice said, fake laughter spilling from her lips. Her background in marketing shows, with how candid that laughter was. The force behind it, while sounding genuine. The crinkles of her eyes, despite the lack of joy in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clayton, we would have called, but we didn’t expect you to have company over. I️ hope they aren’t distracting you from your goals or schoolwork.” His father, Alexander said. Stern green eyes stared him down as Dream jumped to defend his friends, the only people who gave a damn about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sir, they are not. We finished our studying and homework early in the day, and I️ was about to start getting ready for dinner when you came home.”Dream said, the words rushing in his haste. Alexander pursed his lips before giving a solemn nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother and I️ will be here for a couple days, but it would be rude of you to cancel your plans with your associates. Be home before 10:30, or call if you may be late.” He said and dismissed Dream from the office. Alexander then turned back to the lengthy ledgers and spreadsheets around him. Dream nodded, bid his parents a good evening and practically ran back to his own bedroom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Dream’s abrupt departure, the remaining teens cast weird glances around the room at Dream’s behavior. The blond, while usually laid back and generally eager to chill was definitely bothered by the abrupt arrival of his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a dickhead.” Tommy scoffed, and returned to his phone but his brow was furrowed in worry and irritation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Tommy, don’t take it too personally. I️ don’t know if you all have met or remember meeting Dream’s parents, but they tend to stress him out a little bit.” George said placatingly. The brunet has gotten up as well to stretch and sat near Sam to work on some homework. As he passed Tommy, he ruffled the already wavy blond curls, causing Tommy to scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave my hair alone, prick. What’s their deal anyways? They sounded like they were from some like, 50’s melodrama or some shit.” The younger scoffed, fixing his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I️ , don’t actually know what they do, for a living. But they are usually gone most of the year, traveling.” George said, shrugging. The senior perched on the edge of the chair, peering at Sam’s computer, looking over the project so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Tommy could continue his impromptu interview and questions, Dream walked back into the room, posture stiff and a faint trace of irritation lingered. The older blond rolled his shoulders before leaning against the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys wanna go to Cheryl’s for dinner, since it’s getting late?” Dream asked, voice stiff with tension and an underlying plea of escape. Hands clenching and unclenching in pent up tensions, it was incredibly unsubtle at how much Dream was wanting to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure! Sounds great. Are we driving?” Sapnap asked, already moving to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we can walk or just skate there. It’s slower but the more time away from here, the better our lives will be. Trust me.” Dream said, glancing down the hall. Like always, the office doors were firmly shut, and minimal sound came from there. The occasional low conversation from his parents, and keyboard clicks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a resounding agreement to go out to Cheryl’s Cafe, the gang was quick to lace up shoes and board the various scooters, bikes and skateboards laying about. Others chose to walk, deciding to play it safe and avoid crashing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finished, it may as well have been a corny 90’s intro as they descended down the streets in a loose cluster, with Dream, Sapnap and George leading them through the picturesque neighborhood towards the town center. George in the center, on a bike with Dream and Sapnap flanking him. Niki and Puffy to the left of Dream skating on rollerblades, giggles coming from the pair as they shook on unsteady legs. Tommy skated around, taunting Techno and Wilbur with beginner-level tricks, until he nearly fell, and Wilbur had to stop walking before he tripped. Techno rolled his eyes and veered towards the calmer middle, with Sam, Eret and Alyssa chatting idly and just enjoying the walk. Tubbo and Ranboo biking next to Tommy while Purpled circled around on a spare skateboard as well, the quad of freshman loudly joking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheryl’s Cafe is a town staple, practically an heirloom of the area. Family run and owned since it opened, Cheryl’s still caters to the ironic yet unironic 50’s diner setting, with the checker print, jukebox and even the uniforms. The group piled in, taking up the back corner of the restaurant. Katherine, or Kat was the daughter of the current generation running the cafe. She was a senior at the school who served at the restaurant every other day, and she was quick to greet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, what can I️ get started for you all?” She said, a bright smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re good Kat, I️’ll have water please.” Dream started, a signature smirk tracing his face as he threw up walls and receded into a persona. Kat smiled and nodded before taking the rest of the drinks. She disappeared to grab the various sodas, waters and milkshakes requested while the group turned to Dream, in vain attempts to get the blond to cough up the hasty retreats and what exactly had occurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you all stop staring me down?” Dream laughed,  asking a weird glance around the table. Tommy, Tubbo and Purpled were leaned on elbows with Cheshire grins wide on their faces, while Fundy, Ponk and Quackity mirrored them, but less invasive and peering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s fun watching you squirm Big D.” Tommy grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, stop calling me that.” Dream said, exasperated. The freshman cackled at still having a one-up against the senior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Dream. What the shit happened then? Like who the fuck was that, and why were they so serious and shit, calling you Clayton.” Tommy ranted, words fumbling over each other as the teen raced his expletive laced questions in a barely decipherable tumble of language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents. They are back for their annual check in. Also, I️ never want to hear the name Clayton come out of your mouth ever again. Ugh, Clayton.” Dream shuddered in distaste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, your name is Clayton? What the fuck?” Fundy asked, befuddled at the news, matching the array of confused faces, aside from the other seniors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the sense that it’s on my birth certificate, yes. In any other legal or formal matters, no. On my license and school records, my name is Clay. And to everyone else, I️ am Dream. Okay? Dream is my name, Dream.” He said, with startling emphasis on that point. When the majority had nodded in agreement, Dream sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dream said, pausing to make his point before continuing, ”to put it plainly. Overly formal and painfully straight, like it’s suffocating. If they corner you, lie your fucking ass out, like leaving out the quarry, and the weed and all that. They have their delusions of grandeur, and I️ want to live until 30. So, you all are like, top of your classes, with bright futures ahead of you. At least, around Bernice and Alexander Taken. I️ will try to keep them away, but if you all love me as much as you claim, and want to drink in my house again, you’ll help me. Help me, help you, please. Get it? Got it? Good. Oh, thank you Kat!” Dream said, turning as the red haired waitress returned. She smiled and easily passed out the drinks ordered. Ordering went about as smooth as possible when dealing with over twenty orders. Dream requested one check for it all, and she swept away to put in their order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day, we call before storming this place. They might actually not glare when we come in.” Dream said, catching the venomous glare the head chef was giving them. Noises of agreement sounded, and they dove back into conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, picture perfect students around your parents. Does that mean we are descending upon the quarry tomorrow instead of crashing at yours?” Punz asked, sipping from his milkshake. Dream nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I️ told them that we were studying today, but they won’t buy it tomorrow, so I️’ll think of something.” Dream said, grimacing as a headache began to form from the stress. Sam rubbed his shoulder in a show of support. Dream leaned his head against the hand, and smirked when Sam gently tugged at the strands playfully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well, don’t dish what you can’t take and all that!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Dream thought to himself gleefully before leaning into the character gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, not in public.” He leered, being overly flirtatious to annoy the green haired senior. The annoyed eye roll, and scoff caused a smirk to rise to Dream’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so annoying, sometimes Taken, you know that?” Sam said, deadpan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, I️ do a pretty damn good job at being annoying.” Dream laughed, before sitting back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you do, Dreamie.” Sapnap laughed. With a collective laugh, the food arrived and conversation veered into casual chatter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride back to the house was much slower, given the full bellies and lighter wallets. A couple people walked alongside their bikes, too full to bike back in fear of throwing up or just not wishing to ride back. Niki, after begging and pleading for a good five seconds cheered when Eret allowed her to piggyback the rest of the way. Dream skated alongside the group, peacefully watching the group as they moved along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts?”Punz asked, skating up into Dream’s line of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just dreading this week. You think I️ could fake my death?” Dream asked, sighing dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, but you can’t just leave us all here. It’s kinda rude.” Punz said, pushing off the ground to keep pace with Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You act like I️ wouldn’t bring you with me.” Dream scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have access to your trust money until you turn 25, and there’s legal shit. It’s just a week, and you have us to help.” Punz said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not you guys I️’m worried about. It’s them and their outdated beliefs. Just one wrong word and boom.” Dream said, vocalizing an explosion at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very extremist, but I️ see where you’re coming from. Though, they are only here for a maximum of five days. They don’t stay here very long.” Punz reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. I️ just hate when they come home. Try and make it seem like we’re a happy family when it’s just for show. I’m glad I️ have you all.” Dream said, with a genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love ya too buddy.  C’mon, race you to the entrance.” Punz grinned, eyes lighting up as Dream returned the grin with a competitive flair in his eyes. And the two were off, leaving the group behind as they skated ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Throughout the week, Dream realized his parents were venturing from the office, and he grimaced to himself as they began targeting his friends, if the group chat they all shared had anything to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was running to grab a quick glass of water from the kitchen during one of the study days the group had after school, and between practices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. I️ don’t believe we’ve met.” An older gentleman said. The man was tall, and older than Tommy’s own dad. Sporting gelled back blond hair, with the same green eyes Dream had, and a pair of wire glasses. A pressed white button down, with gray slacks and house shoes, with a glass of amber liquid. From the smell, Tommy could tell it was Scotch and he realized that he still owed the man an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m Thomas Watson, friend of your son’s.” Tommy smiled, as he continued on his quest for water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you Thomas. I️’m Clayton’s father, Alexander. How do you know Clayton?” The man asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He tutors  me after football practice. I'm in an honors algebra class, and he just helps make sure I️ am understanding the material better.” Tommy lied easily. It wasn’t untrue, per se but Tommy was being tutored by Sam in math, not Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah. Maths is a tricky subject. I'm glad to hear that Clayton is really taking advantage of his extra hours to help out future graduates. It’s been a pleasure, Mr. Watson but I️ have to get back to the office.” Mr. Taken said, and excused himself as Dream turned the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there you are Tommy. I️ was wondering where you ran off too. Hello father.” Dream said, nodding to his retreating father. Alexander nodded in greeting, and went off without another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, sorry Dream. I️ was trying to get some water.” Tommy said, lifting the glass after Alexander had left hearing range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, c’mon we still have some more work to get through before we can escape here.” Dream said quietly and turned back to the downstairs office where everyone was sitting. Few raised their heads as they entered but quickly buried themselves back into the heavy, decade-out-of-date, graffitied textbooks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time it happened, Sapnap had just arrived at the house on his night to stay with Dream. When he knocked, Bernice answered the door, much to his surprise. She was dressed as immaculate as ever, and she held a glass of wine in her hand. Raising an eyebrow, she greeted him, albeit it was fully insincere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Mrs. Taken. How are you?” He asked, stepping back. She peered down at him, and he could tell she didn’t recognize him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, I️ take it you’re here to see Clayton?” She asked, a no nonsense tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am. We are going to work on a history paper, and he unvited me to stay the night. If that is alright with you, ma’am.” he said, cordial as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose. Who am I to deny my son and his various whims and wishes. Come inside, I take it you know where his bedroom is?” She asked. When he nodded, she returned the gesture curtly before moving towards the dining room. Sapnap gave a puzzled look to her back before ascending the steps towards Dream’s room. A quick three-knock pattern and the door swung open, Dream already dressed in sweats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evening Dreamie-poo, how are you?” Sapnap asked, grinning at his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired, they won’t leave.” The blond groaned, laying his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. Sapnap laughed and patted Dream’s head before they shuffled awkwardly into the bedroom. Sapnap dropped his bag on the ground and hugged the blond before they settled on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, wanna watch some Schitt’s Creek?” Sapnap asked, settling into the bed, pulling a blanket on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Dream said and turned the TV on, bringing up Netflix and their favorite sitcom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy was picking up Dream today, and she was pulling into the driveway, she saw Dream quickly exiting the house. As he jumped in, she gave him a puzzled look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I️’lol tell you when we get away from this hell place.” Dream hissed, bristling in anger like a cat. Puffy nodded and she quickly backed out and sped away from the house, noticing Dream get less and less tense as she drove. Once they exited the gates of the neighborhood, Dream sighed heavily and slumped in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Puff, it’s been a bad morning. My parents want me to attend a fancy dinner or something, but I️ have practice and they don’t understand that I️ earned my way on the team and that not going to practice is unacceptable. Not to mention that we were gonna be hanging out today anyways, since we haven’t had any time together in a while.” Dream said, giving her sad eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Dream, we can always reschedule, or you just buy me dinner one night and call it a friend-date.” She said soothingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s not fair to you, we’ve had this scheduled for a week, and they know that I️ actually have friends. I️ just wish they would fuck off and leave me alone.” Dream sighed, grumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bad huh?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I️ can’t explain it, but it’s so suffocating because they have this whole plan for me, and it’s miserable. Like going to college and getting a degree in business, taking over at a company by the time I’m 30 and then I️ just live my rich life and inherit their money when they die. It’s so boring and miserable.” He sighed looking out of the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, well what do you want to do?” Puffy asked, glancing over before she turned onto the street leading to the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I️ don’t know, I️ wanna travel, see the world and be there with you guys. Maybe do something with technology or computers, since George, Sap and I️ have been messing with it. I️ don’t wanna leave you all here though, so maybe bring all of you with me if we ever want to leave this town. I️ dunno though, it kinda depends on what everyone else thinks.” Dream said, sighing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I️ know I️ would like to go with you, if you’d have me.” Puffy smiled, and she reached over, grabbing and holding his hand with a gentle squeeze. He returned the squeeze with a warm smile, and he reached over to ruffle her wild, multicolored curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw Puff! You’re the best!” Dream grinned and he settled back with a bright smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best Duckling, Dreamling. Have a good day, and I️’ll text you about dinner?” Puffy asked, grinning as Dream’s face redder at the nicknames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, definitely. Have a good day, love ya Puff.” Dream said, squeezing her hand once more and kissed her knuckles before he ducked out of her parked car and waved. Puffy smiled gently and waved back before getting out and heading to her classes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s plea for freedom came after eight days. Work called and his parents spent a day packing before departing at the crack of dawn. Dream awoke, expecting to sit through a grueling day of snide comments and disappointed looks, but instead found a written note in his mother’s penmanship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Clayton, your father and I️ are departing early this morning. I️ apologize if our presence upset you but we tried to make things right with you. I️ hope you enjoy the rest of your senior year and your future. We love you Clayton</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream scoffed and ripped the note with a scowl on his face before throwing the scraps away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure you do. That’s why you fucking left in the middle of the night.” Dream growled and he stormed away from the house. Grabbing his board, Dream quickly escaped the neighborhood, and made a call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s Dream. I️ uh, I️ need to get away from my house. Can I️ come over?” He asked, voice thick with emotions and anger.u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, you’re always welcome Dream.” Came the welcoming voice. Dream nodded and thanked the caller before hanging up. Tears rolled down his face as he made his way to the familiar house. He forced himself to stop before he crashed, but a couple still leaked down his face. As he entered the neighborhood, a shorter blond was already standing outside, watching for him and Dream sniffled on unshed tears before he skated into the driveway. He was instantly pulled into a hug when he stepped off the board and Dream clung to the man as more tears flowed down his cheeks. The man shushed him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Dream, let’s go inside and talk, if you want.” Phil said, voice tender and kind. Dream nodded before standing up and wiping his red eyes. Phil gave him a sympathetic smile and gently led him into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One that was warm, filled with happy and safe memories. Warm laughter, pictures filling the wall and the general feeling of acceptance that permeated the air. Compared to the dark, unlit rooms filled with expensive furniture, barely creased from bodies. Ornate paintings filled with nothing of family. One solely lit room holding more memories of friends and laughter than the so-called “Family room”. The same place where the most recent picture of him was when he was merely a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream settled onto a worn couch and he released the tensions and frustrations that had been building up to a family that had taken him in at his lowest moment. They promised a better night and he spent it swaddled in warmth and laughter, corny movies and family. A chosen family that had chosen him as well, unlike two estranged parents who lived life outside of a suitcase rather than the small moments of the small town they left their son in. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you guys like this and wanna get some more, feel free to come yell at me on Tumblr at not-a-mcyt-blog.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>